La confesión menos esperada
by myFirework
Summary: Sakura y Naruto salen a comer un helado porque ella tiene algo que contarle al rubio. ¿Qué será? ¿Alguna confesión? -No se lo esperaba-


_**La confesión menos esperada.**_

_**By. myFirework.**_

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, bastante radiante mientras los pajaritos cantaban y el cielo era azul completamente. El perfecto día para salir a caminar o incluso comprarse un helado por ahí. Eso hicieron ellos.<p>

Se encontraron en una calle en específico y partieron en dirección a la playa, para poder caminar un rato. Hablaron de cosas circunstanciales o de cómo había estado la semana para ambos, ya que iban en escuelas distintas. Rieron demasiado mientras charlaban hasta que llegaron a un puesto de helado donde el señor los atendió y les pasó a los dos chicos –a cada uno– una porción riquísima de helado. Volvieron a caminar pero esta vez en silencio… hasta que la joven miró al rubio.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, realmente es importante para mí –expresó la chica pelirrosa mientras iba revolviendo constantemente su helado, buscando la combinación de la vainilla y la frutilla.

-Por supuesto, cómo no voy a acompañarte ttebayo… –dijo galantemente el chico, con una sonrisa amplia en su bello rostro tostado.

Ella no supo que responder a eso, pero le sonrió sincera. –Gracias, Naruto… -sonrió de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían el helado. Por alguna razón, el ambiente era grato, pero algo tenso. El rubio no sabía lo que le iba a decir la joven ese día, porque ella había dicho que era importante y que debía contárselo. Pero sí se lo pudo imaginar.

-_Al fin Sakura-chan me dirá que está enamorada de mí ttebayo… _–pensó mientras unos leves sonrojos le aparecían en el rostro. –_Me confesará aquello y yo podré por fin apretarla contra mis brazos _–pensó de nuevo, agrandando la sonrisa triunfante.

Pasaron unos momentos de sumo silencio, comiendo helado y mirando el mar. Hasta que la chica se decidió en hablarle.

-Naruto… –la joven hermosa de ojos verdes se apoyó en una pared cercana, quedando a espaldas del mar, ignorándolo por completo– sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… pero tengo que contarte lo que está creciendo en mi interior a grandes borbotones… –cerró sus hermosas orbes durante unos instantes.

El chico sólo sonreía, porque se sentía en confianza y podría jurar que tarde o temprano ella le abrazaría confesándole todo, sólo esperaba con algo de paciencia –de la poca que él tenía– para que la joven abriera los ojos y siguiera.

-Estos últimos días… he estado sintiendo algo respecto a alguien y… –se sonrojó– estoy segura que no te imaginas quién… quién está en mi mente… –jugueteó un poco con el helado antes de mirarlo a los ojos, qué extrañamente estaban más brillantes de lo usual por lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar –Naruto… estoy enamorada –dijo finalmente.

-Sakura-chan… –dejó salir el rubio, sonrojándose y con los ojos brillándole de manera impaciente. Pero aún faltaba lo más importante… Qué lo dijera bien. Completo. "Naruto, estoy enamorada **de ti**". Eso faltaba y él se lanzaría a los brazos de su pelirrosa amiga.

-Pienso que me llamarás loca por lo que te estoy a punto de decir… –se rió dulcemente la joven para luego alejarse de la pared, haciendo que el rubio se contuviera y no intentara hacer lo que pensaba. Se acercó al borde en donde se podía ver el mar, perfectamente –Naruto… la persona de la cuál estoy enamorada… es nuestra amiga, Hinata.

Corte circuito.

-_¿Qué? _–el rubio quedó el shock, pero la joven no lo miraba, así que ignoraba por completo la cara de estupefacto que él tenía en ese momento. –¿H-Hinata-chan? –logró articular apenas con la sorpresa.

La joven asintió sin verle. –Naruto… soy lesbiana –confesó mientras se daba vuelta y allí lo vio, totalmente en shock mientras la boca se le caía y no podía cerrarla.

Aquella era una confesión que no se esperaba. Y mucho menos de la chica que le gustaba, ni de su otra amiga qué le caía muy bien.

En esos momentos le dieron ganas de darse una palmada en la cara.

OWNED.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola xD acá les traigo mi primer oneshot para inaugurar esta cuenta de FF. X3<br>Espero que les haya agradado xD o por lo menos haya hecho quedar el shock x3  
>Respeten las distintas opiniones sobre homosexuales o3o también son personas y sienten y tienen el derecho de armar su vida, respetando la ajena también~<em>

_Review? Or not? :C xD_


End file.
